Querido diario
by Griffinn
Summary: Pansy no falta a una cita con su diario, donde revela sus mayores secretos y descarga sus peores inseguridades. Porque tiene tela lo que a esta chica se le pasa por la cabeza.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ _esta historia es para Miss Lefroy, que pidió un Blaise/Pansy. Me ha salido algo raro, pero bueno, me gustó escribirlo. Eso sí, lenguaje soez y vulgar. Y no hagáis mucho caso a lo que leáis._

* * *

 _Lunes, 14 de octubre de 1996_

 _Querido diario,_

 _Mis intentos por conquistar a Draco, una vez más, han fracasado. Y ya van ochocientas noventa y dos veces que lo intento. Dicen que he superado la marca personal de James Potter, que intentó conquistar a Lily Evans en ochocientas noventa y una ocasiones. Al parecer, van a ponerme un trofeo en la Sala de Trofeos de la escuela, para la alumna de Hogwarts que más veces han rechazado. Pero no me importa, seguiré intentando conquistar a Draco cueste lo que cueste. Este es nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts y mi última oportunidad para hacerle mío, como el que hace suya la última croqueta del plato. ¿Que por qué sé yo que este es nuestro último año? Porque Draco no volverá el año que viene. ¿Que cómo lo sé? ¿Acaso no soy bruja? Te mantendré informado con lo que vaya sucediendo._

 _Besitos,_

 _Pansy._

—

 _Miércoles, 18 de diciembre de 1996_

 _Querido diario,_

 _Estoy locamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Bueno, creo que lo llevo desde el día en que le conocí, cuando era esperma en los huevos de mi padre y nuestros padres y los de Draco quedaron para tomar el té. Le quiero tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él. Mira si le quiero, que una vez cogí su caca, de un día que fue al baño y me hice un perfume con él. Iba a comercializarlo y todo. Se llamaría "Eau du merde du Draco Malfoy", pero no terminó de gustar a los anunciantes. Al parecer, olía fatal. Ignorantes. Qué sabrán ellos. Draco huele a rosas, todo él. Incluso sus defecaciones. En fin, diario, se acerca la Navidad y Draco no ha dicho nada de invitarme a pasar una tarde en su mansión. Pero como mis padres son unos metomentodos y unos gorrones, pues iremos igualmente. Te mantendré informado, diario._

 _Besitos,_

 _Pansy._

—

 _Viernes, 24 de enero de 1997_

 _Querido diario,_

 _Lamento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, pero han ocurrido muchas cosas. Draco, como era natural, ha pasado de mí. Y eso que llevaba el "Eau du merde" puesto hasta en los bajos, pero no me ha hecho caso. Es más, ha esbozado esa misma cara que pone su madre siempre, como si estuviese uno oliendo mierda, y me ha evitado durante todas las vacaciones. Para colmo, en mi casa se han presentado nada menos que los Zabini y yo no sabía dónde meterme. Porque, vamos a ver, ¡los Zabini son negros! Que yo no tengo nada en contra de los negros, que a mí los negros me parecen bien. Los negros son seres humanos, ese es mi lema. El caso es que Zabini me ha seguido como un moscardón sigue a la mierda. Dice que olía mi perfume y que le parecía una obra maestra. Sí, claro. El único que puede decirme eso es Draco. El caso es que Zabini no para de rondarme. Y yo espero que Draco no se ponga celoso. Ay, me encanta cuando se pone en plan celosón, lo cual nunca sucede. Te mantendré informado._

 _Besitos,_

 _Pansy_

—

 _Domingo, 9 de marzo de 1997_

 _Querido diario,_

 _¡Draco no está celoso! Me ha visto hablando con Blaise (sí, ahora lo llamo Blaise, en vez de Zabini el negro) y no ha dicho nada. Es más, ha puesto esa cara de alguien que ve a un enemigo. La misma cara que pone con Potter. De hecho, Blaise es su enemigo número 2. Potter es el número 1. Ron Weasley no es su enemigo número 2 porque es un traidor a la sangre y eso es, mínimo, un enemigo número 7. Los sangre sucia son enemigos número 10._

 _En fin, como decía, cómo me pone esa cara, me pone burra. Pero el caso es que, como te decía, me ha visto hablando con Blaise y no ha dicho nada. Y mira que yo me había preparado para la ocasión, que iba incluso en plan putón verbenero, con la falda más corta que casi se me ve el nacimiento y la blusa superescotada. Encima iba maquillada para la ocasión, como una puerta. Si es que hasta me tendrían que haber detenido, de lo maquillada que iba. Pues nada, que Draco ha pasado de mí. De hecho, últimamente está muy raro, en plan emo, pero sin el pelo negro aplastado y los piercings._

 _Pero en fin, quizás deba hablarte de Blaise. Últimamente está muy atento conmigo. Me regala cosas, me acompaña a las clases, me da de su comida, aunque yo no quiera porque hay que mantener la línea, se tumba sobre los charcos para que pueda yo pasar sin mojarme, clavándole los pies en su espalda, oyéndole quejarse, aunque la verdad es que no me importa… Creo que el chaval intenta decirme algo. Pero no sé, yo es que hace esas cosas y mientras tanto pienso en mi Draco. El otro día le vi entrando con Potter en un aseo. ¿Qué se traerán entre manos? No creo que Draco sea gay. Potter puede que sí, pero mi Draco no. Te mantendré informado, diario, sobre Blaise y la posible homosexualidad de Draco. Que yo creo que no, pero bueno._

 _Besitos,_

 _Pansy_

—

 _Martes, 22 de abril de 1997_

 _Querido diario,_

 _Sigo sin saber si Draco es marica. Que la verdad es que me da igual saberlo o no, yo le quiero igual, pero no quiero verme dentro de diez años con varios niños a cuestas mientras mi marido se va a clubs privados a frotarse el bigote con otros hombres. Por otro lado, tengo más cosas que contarte sobre Blaise. Creo que le gusto, aunque no sé si será verdad. Últimamente me ha regalado cada vez cosas más caras, en plan un yate, una casa en la playa, un viaje a la Seychelles… Me ha escrito mensajes de amor gigantescos en el campo de quidditch y grita a los cuatro vientos que está enamorado de mí, pero yo sigo sin entender qué es lo que le pasa. ¿Será que está enamorado de mí? Ay, diario, no sé qué hacer. A mí Draco es que me pone, aunque durante más de cinco años ha pasado de mí. Y Blaise no está mal, a pesar de ser negro. Repito, que yo no tengo nada en contra de los negros. A mí los negros me encantan, son mis amigos. Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Me vuelco en una vida enamorada de Draco pero sin poder estar con él, porque él pasa de mí o me voy con Blaise, que parece estar mínimamente interesado en mí? Ay, qué indecisión. Te mantendré informado, diario._

 _Besitos,_

 _Pansy_

Pansy cerró el diario y se marchó. Por su parte, Daphne Greengrass lo cogió en cuanto su compañera desapareció, poniéndose a leer la última entrada. Tras eso, negó con la cabeza.

—Esta chica es tonta. Y no sé cuánto aguantará Blaise. Pero mira, mientras no me robe a mi Theo. Porque yo por mi Theo, vamos, es que mato.

Sacó una pluma y abrió el diario de Pansy, sin importarle que no fuese suyo. Total, llevaba escribiendo en él todo el año y la tonta de Pansy aún no se había dado cuenta.

 _Querido diario,_

 _Por suerte nadie ha intentado robarme a mi Theo. Él sigue a lo suyo, en la luna de Valencia, pero a mí no me importa. Y eso que hasta he creado una fragancia suya, cuyo secreto radica en los calcetines sudados de Theo. La llamo "Eau du calcetines sudados du Theo", pero no consigo comercializarla. Dicen que huele a queso rancio, pero no tienen ni idea. Algún día será mío, diario. ¿Qué nos pasa a los Slytherin, que no parecemos reparar en aquellos que nos gustan? Espera, ¿significa eso que yo le gusto a alguien y todavía no me he dado cuenta? Te mantendré informado._

 _Besitos,_

 _Daphne._

Tachó el nombre y escribió a continuación: _Pansy_. Así no sospecharía nada.


End file.
